Surreptitious Actions
by monkeywahl
Summary: Just because they're siblings, doesn't mean he can't have fun. [Incest/Yaoi smut/Non-con!]


"What's up, Onii-san?" Kid asked Asura, placing down the novel he was reading on the table next to his bed. Asura shut the door behind him, and locked it, but that much went unnoticed by the young boy laying down. The seventeen year old brushed some of his jet black hair out of his face, and smiled genuinely. "Oh nothing, just bored. Is it fine if I stay in here for a while, Kiddo?"

Kid nodded his head, and stood up to properly put his book back on the shelf. Asura then took that time to sit on the edge of his younger brother's bed; a smirk played across his lips.

Death the Kid stood in front of his older brother and asked, "What's mom making for dinner tonight?" Asura just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but then a new desire sparked in his eyes seconds later. One that Kid didn't understand, and that caused his eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

Asura's red eyes pierced into Kid's golden ones, and Kid felt a hand pull at the waist of his pants. "I'd rather have you for dinner, Kid-kun.."

The boy tried to step away from his brother, but the grip was firm around the belt loops of his jeans. "O-Onii-san, wh-what are you doing?!"

Spinning his younger brother around and forcing him down onto his lap, Asura's smirk finally turned into a wicked grin. His arm was tight around the boy's body, while the other fumbled to unzip the metal on Kid's pants. Trying to get out of his grip, but to no avail, Kid began to panic. Asura had never acted this way before, so it confused him deeply. Being eleven also didn't help him understand the situation better.

With hands tightly around his slender waist, any attempt at getting free of his older brother's grasp was for nothing. He was just too strong.

"O-Onii-chan! Let go of me!" Asura's free hand then snaked down into Kid's jeans―not yet going into his boxer briefs. A chill was then sent up the young boy's spine as Asura whispered into his ear, "Aren't you having fun, Otouto?"

A nibble to his earlobe froze all of Kid's actions. No. This wasn't fun. He wasn't having fun.

Asura then began rubbing his palm across Kid's slowly hardening member, and Kid blushed fiercely while biting his lip. "S-stop, A-Asura..!" The teen with black and white hair licked up Kid's neck, which earned a strangled cry from his younger brother as he also pressed down with more force on his area.

"Shhh," Asura whispered, removing his hand to remove Kid's pants. He struggled against his brother; tears pricked his eyes. "You wouldn't want Okaa-san and Otou-san walking in on you looking so perverse, would you?" Kid swallowed dryly, and slowly shook his head.

He couldn't let his parents see him this way. No. What would they think?

Relaxing a bit, Kid figured Asura couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ hurt him. They were brothers.

Noticing this, the teen smirked. Finally, he slipped his large hand underneath Kid's boxers and gripped his erection. "Wow, Kiddo, I never thought you'd be this big for your age."

Kid gasped at the harshly cold contact, and unintentionally thrust his hips forward. Squeezing his eyes shut and gripping onto Asura's khakis, Kid fought back tears. It was beginning to feel...good, but it still felt wrong.

"Hnn... Asura, pl-please stop..!" Asura only stroked faster, which caused Kid to bite down on his lip and squirm. "What, Otouto? You don't like what I'm doing?" The pale teen moved Kid's shirt slightly down his arm with his teeth, meanwhile loving how much Kid was squirming on his own forming erection.

Kid felt his brother's hot breath on his exposed shoulder, and then teeth lightly digging into his skin.

Feeling a bulge poke into his butt, Kid's eyes widened, and just then, Asura's index and midder fingers lodged themselves in his mouth. "Nhhh..hAnnhh.." The hand that was occupied with Kid's penis twisted and pulled, and Asura's thumb continued to roll over the slit, again and again. Saliva began to drip down the sides of Kid's mouth, followed by choked moans.

Asura removed his long fingers, but then quickly went under Kid's shirt and began pinching and tweaking his nipples.

"O-Onii-san, haHNah.. If you keep touching me like that I'm going to―"

With many small hip thrusts, Kid came into Asura's hand. The older brother closed his eyes in pleasure as the grinding of Kid's hips caused much wanted friction, then, he licked his fingers clean of his brother's juices.

The boy with asymmetrical hair went to stand up―in hopes of just ending the actions there and forgetting about it―but Asura had different plans. He forcefully gripped Kid around his waist, and slammed his back down on the bed. A small yelp escaped the boys lips, but Asura soon clasped his hand over it. His free hand held Kid's hands above his head.

"If you make too much noise Kiddo, Mom and Dad are sure to come in here...and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Asura peered down at his little brother through half-lidded, baleful eyes. Salty tears fled Kid's eyelids; they fell freely down the side of his face.

Kid has never since this side of Asura before, and to be honest, it frightened him. What was he planning to do exactly?

Asura quickly slipped off Kid's shirt, and Kid had no protest. He was speechless, that is, until his Onii-chan smirked and licked his two fingers.

"Are you ready, Kid-kun?" The seventeen year old asked, first releasing Kid's hands, and moved to hold back one of his legs by the back of his knee. The small boy shook his head vigorously, not wanting to be touched any longer, but at the same time, not wanting to be loud so his parents walk in on the shameful act.

Asura positioned his fingers at Kid's opening, and began swirling his wet fingers around the area. "D-don't touch me there, Onii-san!" Kid squeezed his eyes shut.

Not wanting to hear anymore of the boy's complaining, Asura captured Kid's slips with his. Immediately following, he shoved his two fingers inside his brother's ass and began thrusting.

With the sudden impact that Kid wasn't expecting, his eyes flew open to stare down at the scene before him, while Asura then dove his tongue into his wet cavern.

The thrusting of his fingers began fast paced, and remained that way. After a few more seconds of running his tongue throughout Kid's almost unwilling mouth, Asura broke away to admire his face and moans.

"Mmnn-hAH! I-it hurts...! Onii-san..!" Kid grabbed handfuls of sheets in his hands, and thrashed his head around; a deep shade of red covered his cheeks, and tears threatening to fall again.

"I'm just preparing you.. Otou..to.."

Asura licked and flicked Kid's erect nipple with his tongue, and then bit down which earned him a loud moan.

"Onii-san, pl..ease, no more," Kid mewled, watching as Asura sucked on his chest and slammed his fingers over and over into his prostate.

"Your cock says otherwise, younger brother," Asura said as he watched Kid's once again erect penis twitch. "I-I'm starting to feel weird, brother!" Kid announced, biting his lip and scrunching his eyebrows. A tight knot was forming in his stomach once more―but this time it was much more strong.

"Come for me, Otouto," Asura whispered in Kid's ear as he began sucking on his neck, and enforcing the pressure on Kid's prostate. Not only ten seconds later did Kid finally come all over his stomach, and Asura then pulled his fingers out of Kid's spasming rectum with a _schlop._

"I've been _throbbing _for this, Kid-kun.." The older brother whispered alluringly, before unzipping his pants and pulled them down slightly, followed by his boxers. As Kid was a panting mess, Asura took that time of his brother's unawareness to stroke himself briefly, and to position his erection at his hole after wrapping an arm around one of his knees.

Pushing himself in only a few centimeters caused Kid to cry out, but Asura was quick to cuff a hand over his mouth. "I told you to be quiet, didn't I? If Okaa-san finds out what we're doing, we won't be able to see each other any longer." He paused. "Do you want that?"

Kid shook his head slowly, obvious that he was in pain. Asura took away his hand and noticed it was wet, so he looked back to his brother, confused. Tears washed down the boy's face while his eyes were squeezed shut.

The tall male dove down and kissed his brother, all while completely shoving himself into Kid's eager hole, which seemed to want all of him.

Kid wanted to sob and yell out, but Asura's mouth restricted all that. The teen's tongue took dominance in the young boy's mouth, and he wasted no time before thrusting his hips deeper into Kid.

Asura broke apart from the kiss once he felt Kid wasn't going to yell out, but he kept close to his face with his free hand resting on his cheek. Kid stared out the window as he bit his index finger's knuckle, while strangled moans/cries left his throat.

Hair strewn out on the pillow beneath him, Kid wished it would be over soon. But at the same time, he wished it'd never end. It just felt _so damn good. _Why was he feeling this way?! It was his Onii-chan entering him over and over, and he didn't understand why. Was it just so he could feel good too?

"Look at me," Asura commanded, still pounding into his younger sibling. Kid shakily turned his head so he was looking up at him, and almost inaudible moans left his lips with every deep thrust Asura made.

Asura was panting hard, so he struggled to say, "I.._hhh_..love you.._shit_..Otouto." With the coil already wound back up in his stomach, Kid came for the last time as Asura's rock hard erection scraped deep inside him, sending him into the abyss of an orgasm.

Finally being acquiescent, Kid reached a small hand up and laid it on Asura's sweaty cheek. He then brought Asura's face down and kissed him with enough passion to send him over the edge with a loud moan of his name.

Pulling out of his brother's stretched hole, Asura then, breathing heavily, pulled up his underwear and zippered his khakis.

Standing up and looking back down at Kid, Asura held a straight frown. He almost looked dissatisfied.

"Make sure you give your sheets to Okaa-san to wash. And go take a bath before anyone sees you."

Unlocking Kid's door, Asura was about to step out into the long hallway before he turned back and said, "Just remember, if you tell a soul about what we did, we won't be able to see each other. Don't bring shame upon yourself and keep your mouth quiet, Otouto. Okay?"

With those words, Asura left Kid laying in bed tired, cover in semen, tear-stained, and unable to form words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, go me, first time writing yaoi smut. <strong>_

_**I do not own Soul Eater or the characters.**_

_**Review, please!**_


End file.
